l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Zamalash
The Zamalash was a Naga warrior. Station The Zamalash was one of the few honored to supply the naga city of Kalpa, in the northern mountains far beyond the borders of the Shinomen Forest. When the Great Sleep came he also slumbered in it, but prepared to awake if the Foul came to menace the city. Zamalash, Ally of Tattered Ear Tribe Destruction of Kalpa An earthquake ravaged the city, and human exiles slaughtered any naga they found. The Zamalash remained undiscovered in a cave deep beneath the Temple of the Bright Eye, but had nightmares with vissions of what had happened. Awaken In 1166 Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 21 the Zamalash awoke and faced several nezumi, livestock that he hunted as wild prey. The nezumi fled except one, who pointed to a dead human, killed by a nezumi spear. The human was recognized by the Zamalash as one of the kind that slaughtered the naga, and he had been near to kill the Zamalash in his sleeping chamber. The nezumi had saved his life and the Zamalash decided to continue working with the Nezumi who had helped him save his kin. Tattered Ear Tribe The nezumi were of the Tattered Ear Tribe and had a warren in the temple above where the Zamalash and some other naga had been sleeping. The nezumi found the city by happenstance, when they were seeking the Broken Shinbone Tribe. They called the place as the Great Snake Warren, and Zamalash was known as the Snake That is Good. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 46 Bakash The Zamalash met another Naga, Bakash, who was hunting a Hellbeast. His interference caused the Bakash to miss the beast, which charged, but the Zamalash saved the Bakash's life by killing the monster. This was how he could eventually physically contact the rest of his race. Creatures of Rokugan, Third Edition, p. 16 Seeking more guards Sometime later, after the Nezumi began fighting with the Unicorn Clan, the decreased protection offered by the two allies of the Naga meant they required assistance elsewhere. The Zamalash already had requested Akasha to ask the Unicorn for more guards, but Akasha told they could not give more warriors. The Qolsa, a Constrictor, awaken. He was escorted by the Zamalash to Dragon lands to meet Mirumoto Mareshi, the son of The Daini and the Mara. They were guided by Mirumoto Taikishi to Shiro Mirumoto, where they requested the Dragon assistance in defending the slumbering Naga in the Shinomen Forest but Mareshi, with the Dragon at war, preparing his marriage with Mirumoto Kei, and his new duties as Mirumoto Daimyo could not offer help. The two Naga returned to the forest, eventually agreeing that the Naga would have to defend themselves. Lost Protectors, by Rusty Priske Reincarnations In 1169 the Constrictor the Qolsa discovered that the Jerish and some others Naga had been reincarnated as humans. Vacant Throne, p. 41 The Qolsa sent the Zamalash to find the reincarnated naga. The Zamalash was aided by Kuni Umibe. The naga discovered that the Jerish had been reincarnated as the human Hida Fubatsu. Hiruma Daimyo Hiruma Todori granted the Zamalash's request to have Fubatsu join the Naga in Shinomen Mori to aid in it's defense and to research how a Naga could be reincarnated as a human. Belonging, by Nancy Sauer Death In 1170 the Shinomen was set to fire, and the Qolsa, the Zamalash, and Fubatsu run for their lives. Fubatsu was cut off, and the Naga found tainted ronin, called the Spider Clan, attacking the Temple to Te'tik'kir. They joined the defenders who were slaughtered by the Daigotsu's followers. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer See also * Zamalash/Meta External Links * Zamalash (Enemy of my Enemy) Category:Naga Category:Nezumi